A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pressure washing equipment, more specifically, pressure washer tips and means of preservation.
Pressure washers and oscillating spray tips used in connection therewith have been around for some time. More specifically, high-pressure water devices are sometimes used to locate buried utility lines by directing a jet of high-pressure water into the ground, which blasts the soil away. This process is sometimes referred to as “potholing.” When using a pressure washer and an oscillating spray tip to detect utilities, the oscillating spray tips can wear down as they are repeatedly impacting hard surfaces and rock located underground. Oscillating spray tips are made of brass and can range from $50 to $80, and can wear down after a couple of weeks of use in “potholing.” That being said, use of the oscillating spray tips becomes an expensive cost in conducting “potholing” operations. What is needed is a means of prolonging the lifetime of these spray tips.
The device of the application at bar seeks to overcome the shortfalls of oscillating spray tips used in “potholing”. A tip protection assembly is uniquely contoured to protect the oscillating spray tips in order to prolong the life thereof.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a tip protection assembly for use with an oscillating spray tip, which is comprised of a tip guard and a lock plate that are secured together via securing means; wherein the tip guard is constructed of a material that is more durable than the oscillating spray tip material, and which protects the oscillating spray tip from wear and tear in connection with use as a means of “potholing”; wherein the tip protection assembly when installed upon an oscillating spray tip encases the oscillating spray tip therein so as to prevent unwanted disassembly and exposure.
The Gardner et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0131792) discloses a spray nozzle shroud for a pressure washer tip. However, the spray nozzle shroud is not a tip protection assemblage that is installed and encloses an oscillating spray tip in order to protect said tip from wearing down when potholing.
The Karasawa Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,721) discloses a coupling for high pressure fluid having a washer that is designed to extend the life of the joint. However, the coupling is not directed to protection of an oscillating spray tip that is used to penetrate the ground in order to detect utilities located thereunder.
The Perret Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,515) discloses a spray tip for a flat orifice tube that utilizes a rotatable turret member. However, the spray tip for a flat origice tip is not a protection assemblage that preserves the life of an oscillating spray tip when used to penetrate the ground in order to detect utilities.
The McCann Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,763) discloses a removable reversible spray tip member for use with a variety of airless spray systems. However, the spray tip member is not a spray tip protection assembly that encases an oscillating spray tip in order to protect and prolong the useable life of said spray tip when used to penetrate the ground.
The Gilpatrick et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0270402) discloses an assembly for controlling water turbulence through a high pressure cleaning machine that includes a nozzle body, which has an inlet, an outlet, and a flow path. However, the assembly is not specifically suited for prolonging the useful life of a brass oscillating spray tip that is used to penetrate the ground to detect items thereunder.
The Gardner et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0065612) discloses an adjustable nozzle for a pressure washer. However, the adjustable nozzle is not a spray tip protection assembly that inhibits wear of said spray tip when used to pentrate ground for detecting objects thereunder.
The Strandell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 524,403) illustrates an ornamental design for a nozzle tip for a pressure washer. Again, the design is not an assembly designed to protect a spray tip from wear when used to penetrate the ground in search of objects thereunder.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a tip protection assembly for use with an oscillating spray tip, which is comprised of a tip guard and a lock plate that are secured together via securing means; wherein the tip guard is constructed of a material that is more durable than the oscillating spray tip material, and which protects the oscillating spray tip from wear and tear in connection with use as a means of “potholing”; wherein the tip protection assembly when installed upon an oscillating spray tip encases the oscillating spray tip therein so as to prevent unwanted disassembly and exposure. In this regard, the greeting card display frame departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.